europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Papal States (Europa Universalis II)
Papal States is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light gray, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. There are two special rules that distinguish the Papal States from other countries. Firstly, if any country is at war with them, then every country with Catholic state religion has a casus belli against that country. Secondly, if the Papal States are controlled by the AI they automatically reject all proposals for royal marriages, though they can still initiate royal marriages. Creating Papal States By Revolt Should it cease to exist, the Papal States can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will be Catholic. It has no fixed culture, but will be Italian. It will consist of its default capital of Roma. Starting Position The Papal States exists at the start of all the scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, the Papal States has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 300 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Marche, Roma, and Romagna, and nothing else. . Papal States also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, the Papal States has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 97 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Marche, Roma, and Romagna, and nothing else. Papal States has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, the Papal States has Italian cultures, Counter-Reform Catholic religion, and 1050 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Marche, Roma, and Romagna, and nothing else. Papal States has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, the Papal States has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Marche, Roma, and Romagna, and nothing else. Papal States has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, the Papal States has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 1050 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Marche, Roma, and Romagna, and nothing else. Papal States has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, the Papal States has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 1050 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Marche, Roma, and Romagna, and nothing else. Papal States has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities In the 1700, 1773, and 1795 scenarios, the Papal States uses the default AI settings. In the other three scenarios, and if the Papal States are recreated mid-game, they use the Papal States AI File, whose settings are as follows: Colonization The Papal States will attempt to colonise up to 0 provinces at the same time (the same as the default), and establish a trading post the default 20% of the time. Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 10 (well below the default). Their penalty for colonising provinces next to other countries is -1 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, the Papal States is not set to prefer any particular area, so if it attempts colonisation, it will most likely focus on the Americas. Trade The Papal States has the default settings for trade. War The Papal States has the default settings for war. Religion The Papal States is set to change to Counter-reform Catholicism if possible. Monarchs The game files list the following three Popes who pre-date the game period: And all the Popes who reigned during it: Leaders Generals Admirals Events Domestic Events These events only affect provinces the Papal States own. The Commissioning of the Saint Peter's Basilica This event happens up to 500 days (16 months and 20 days) after 1st Oct 1505 and can't happen after 1st May 1506. The first option, Build church gives a fine arts manufactory in Roma. The second option, Concentrate on worldly matters gives +3 Innovative, +200 ducats, and +300 each to infrastructure and trade technology The Foundation of Societas Jesu This event happens up to 200 days (6 months 20 days) after 1st January 1540, and can't happen after 1st May 1546. Founding the Jesuits gives the Papal States -2 Innovative, +4 colonists, and +4 missionaries. Reorganisation of the Holy Inquisition This event happens up to 200 days (6 months 20 days) after 1st January 1540, and can't happen after 1st May 1546. The Pope has two options. The first is Spanish model inquisition, and the second is Moderate Inquisition. The two have the following effects: Spanish model inquisition * -2 Stability * -4 Innovative * -2000 Population (Europa Universalis II)|Population]] each in Apulia, Emilia Firenze, Marche, Napoli Roma, Romagne, and Siena * The provinces of Apulia, Emilia Firenze, Marche, Napoli Roma, Romagne, and Siena convert to Catholicism Moderate Inquisition * -1 Stability * -2 Innovative * -1000 Population each in Apulia, Emilia Firenze, Marche, Napoli Roma, Romagne, and Siena * The provinces of Marche and Roma convert to Catholicism The conversions are usually meaningless, as these provinces start Catholic and rarely end up under the control of a non-Catholic country by 1540. Especially Roma. Giordano Bruno This event happens up to 200 days (6 months 20 days) after 1st January 1600, and can't happen after 1st May 1605. The Pope has two options. Option A is Burn the heretic, option B is Spare his life. The two options have the following effects: Burn the heretic * -1 Innovative * +2 Revolt risk Spare his life * +1 Innovative * -2 Stability The Saint Peter's Basilica stand in Unearthly Glory This event happens up to 1000 days (2 years, 9 months, 10 days) after 1st January 1613, and can't happen after 1st May 1617. it gives the Papal States +3 Stability. The Cleansing of the Pontinian Marches This event happens up to 600 days (1 year 8 months) after 1st January 1778, and can't happen after 1st May 1780. It gives +2 Innovative, +2 tax in Roma, and +1 manpower in Roma. The Counter-Reformation and the Reformation of the Catholic Faith This event happens up to 200 days (6 months 20 days) after 1st January 1545, and can't happen after 1st May 1563. It gives -2 stability and +3 revolt risk in the province of Artigas in South America, though it is incredibly unlikely that the Papal States would own or control that province. Diplomatic Events These events affect the Papacy's relations with other countries. League of Cambrai This event happens if Venice exists at any point between 1st October 1500 and 1st May 1512. It can happen up to 3000 days (8 years and 4 months) after the trigger. The Papal states have three options. Option A is Express Support, option B is Ignore, and options C is Express Hostility. The three options have the following effects: Express Support * Gain a casus belli against Venice for 72 months (6 years) * -150 relations with Venice * +150 relations with Austria, France, and Tuscany Ignore * +50 relations with Venice * -50 relations with Austria, France, and Tuscany Express Hostility * +150 relations with Venice * -150 relations with Austria, France, and Tuscany The Holy League This event happens if the Ottoman Empire exists at any point between 1st January 1565 and 1st January 1568. It can happen up to 120 days (4 months) after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Create the Holy League, option B is Let the matter fall. The two options have the following effects: Create the Holy League * Casus belli vs the Ottoman Empire for 72 months (6 years) * -150 relations with the Ottomans * +150 relations with The Knights, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, Tuscany, and Venice Let the matter fall * +50 relations with the Ottomas * -50 relations with The Knights, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, Tuscany, and Venice category:Europa Universalis II Italian countries